Apple Dapple Presskit
The Apple Dapple Presskit (or Press Pack) is a standard-issue release media kit used to raise awareness for the goings-on of the Apple Dapple program. This is meant primarily for professional journalists (i.e., those operating through accredited commercial outfits). Information found here may be updated as necessary to coincide with any changes to the program. Synopsis Imagery Here are logos and other graphics for use in publication. These are intellectual property, and may not be used for reasons unrelated to the promotion of Apple Dapple. Appledapple.png|Apple Dapple logo|link=Apple Dapple Syd66.jpg|April Appleberry|link=April Appleberry Thank you We are working on a united front to get the best product out there into the marketplace. Most integral is packaging. Putting it all together sensibly makes the difference, every time. The hard part has been done. What is left is making sure that the audience knows exactly what we want them to know about us. This is where you come in. I trust that, with your experience, a communications professional of your caliber will help package this verbally so that it has the greatest chance to make the biggest impact. Words have the power to change and shape the world. Yours are appreciated. Link Starbur''ei''y FAQ {Frequently Asked Questions} - Why develop Apple Dapple? + Between 2001-2003, Link Starbur''ei''y had inquired with PBS about becoming the new host (replacing LeVar Burton) of Reading Rainbow. That never happened, and so he started devising a new educational program to air on public television. What was first Egglepple: The Mathemagical World, gradually morphed into the gameshow, UUelcome, which was narrowcast on Missoula Community Access Television as well as online. The subject matter of UUelcome (folding) is an intensive study, and there was an immediate need to have gamers and potential gamers brought current on strategies. Apple Dapple was born for the sole purpose of creating standards that can be referenced by persons interested in advancing their (own) gameplay. We seek to build a sustainable model where future generations of gamers can inherit the program's artificial intelligence. - What age-range does the Apple Dapple app target? + Widely, it is geared towards learners aged seventeen (17) and under. It is to be taken that the Apple Dapple app is a preliminary step to readying a legitimate UUelcome participant, which has no age statute. - Explain the meaning behind calling it 'Apple Dapple'. + In many cultures, apples (fruit) are considered to be associated with knowledge in general. In terms of gameplay, we like to assume that schools (i.e., shoaling gamers) are "united under economy", so applets lend themselves to the educational domain. Our coach, Ms. Appleberry, will bake an apple pastry and serve it to her best students at the conclusion of each episode. The pastry itself is apple dapple, but we call the whole thing such because it signifies the rewards and benefits of learning. - Who is April Appleberry? + April Appleberry is the mascot of Apple Dapple and what we are attempting to identify learning/education with in general. Even moreso, Ms. Appleberry is the de facto coach of the UUe curriculum and leader of the 'classroom'. Opera * #UUedu See also * Apple Dapple * UUelcome Presskit Category:Press materials Category:Apple Dapple Category:UUe